User blog:Nobody700/Nobody's wacky thoughts on what's to come, and has come.
Aside from predictions, I'm not the guy to make theory's, or speculation. As I checked, I can make speculation on Blogs. This isn't going to be bounties, or who will join later, but I wish to born up some theory's I have, and why I think they MAY happen. If you think their dumb, or boring, I don't care. Just wanted to make this blog. They won't have much facts, and I know that, just things I think will happen. Here are my theories. Doflamingo was ordered by Kaido to kill Moriah. Why: This one is somewhat minor, but I just wanted to get this off my chest. When Doflamingo attacked Gekkoh moriah, he said someone higher up then Sengoku told him to off Moria. Who told him to do it? Well Kaido I think. Kaido most likely got tired of his old rival, and ordered Doflamingo to off of Moriah. Doflamingo, convinced the government to go with it. Moriah was a waste to them, Moriah lost all his old power when he got lazy. That's my theory at the least. Kuzan is working for, or with the rebels. Why: We know Kuzan is affiliated with the Underworld, it's obvious. Now why I think he joined the rebels? Well, how do you think the rebels got weapons to fight marines? Dragon or one of his subordinates bought guns from the underworld. With Kuzan kicked out of the marines, his speech of how justice changes where you sit makes him a good force to join the rebels. Would make them even more dangerous. This one is more speculation though. Big Mom's 'tea party' is the reviere. Why: In the fishman island arc, we got two things stated that sound almost similar. The meetings between all the kings, and Big moms little 'Tea party'. What if Big mom is planning to kidnap the kings and queens, and make a little deal over Tea. They give her 10 tons of Candy every month, and she doesn't eat the kingdoms. To her, with Garp and Sengoku gone, the marines look weak to her, seeing as how when she saw Luffy, it wasn't being Dragons son that amazed her, but beings Garp's grandson. She's a granny, and only sees the old days. Crocodile is a women. Why: Okay, this one is old, and here is why I have it. Crocodile hangs around with a lot of Okamas, with Mr. 2, and Iva. So what would anyone have anything to do with Iva? Either being a rebel, or they need her to help them with the 'gender thing'. Crocodile might have wanted to be a strong person, and she had a somewhat not so strong figure (Ironic how one of the Yonkous is a women). So Iva made Crocodile a man. He also had it happen, before he became world famous. So no one would be surprised Crocodile wasn't a women. Iva is a hypocrite. Why: More personal opinion, but here is my argument. Iva is a rebel, for a group that wants freedom. Freedom to do anything. Yet Iva forcefully makes people Newkamas. My proof? Iva's first appearance, he turned a man into a women for no reason. For Iva, you're either a Newkama, or an animal. You sure all those Impel down prisoners liked being Okamas. Being Okamas for so long changed them. Heck, Sanji he was almost converted by the Okamas without his opinion, to 'help' him. Sakazuki was friends with Kuzan. Why: Plenty of reasons. He left Kuzan alive, when he knew Kuzan long enough to know he would never join him. They might have been friends before the Ohara incident. Another is they were in the same group of Vice admirals in episode 0, who Kuzan seemed to like everyone he was with. Would also be a pun on how the two work together, Kuzan making Sakazuki calm, and Sakazuki keeping Kuzan working. Kaido is a creature that ate a rare Zoan fruit. Why: Worlds strongest creature, has 500 artificial Zoan users, hangs around with guys who resemble animals, and has not been called even human. I believe Kaido was some super powerful creature, that ate a devil fruit, making him smart and even more monster like. Whatever Kaido is, he might be more dangerous then even Whitebeard. Kidd and his allies are going to fight Big mom with the others. Why: We know Kidd has been pissing off some of Big moms allies, and he doesn't look great. He might have been attacked by some high ranking monster in Big moms crew, and wants revenge. Losing an arm will do that. So he has the other supernovas, the ones that aren't allies to emperors, and is planning to wage war on Big mom. He will happen to do it on the perfect place, Big moms big ass cake, when she wants a tea party. Luffy, Law, and Kidd versus Big mom. All other supernovas not shown yet, and X drake are allies to Emperors. Why: You only have two ways to live in the new world. Be friends with a emperor, or fight them. Bege, Urouge, and X drake chose the first option. They may not like getting orders, but they know people like Kaido and Blackbeard will accept them nice and fine. Big mom is too... Predictable, and Shanks may not like them. Kaido seems to let you live a good life if you please him, and Blackbeard wants strong allies. So X drake is with Kaido, and the other two might be Kaido or Blackbeard. Bonney is world government now... But not warlord. Why: She escaped Sakazuki. No way. So she must have escaped Impel down. BULL CRAP! So their is only one explanation she is not captured. She joined the pirate dispatch society, the group for pirates that want to join the warlords, but aren't strong enough. She's not strong enough, and she doesn't like it, but she has to do it. And lastly, my last one. The D's are kings of the old civilization... And yes... Kings. They also... Did something bad. Real bad. Why: We have multiple D's. Monkey, Marshall, Gol, and Jaguar. Jaguar says his entire family has the name, so in a way, that might be quite a bit of people. It's said that names in one piece last long, so they might have. The D is to tell who the kings are. So, being former kings, why aren't the D's all hunted down? Well... The kings betrayed the kingdom. They were losing, and too protect their family, the leaders made a deal with the new kingdom. They would live, but the kingdom would die. The world government agreed, and the old civilization fell. Too repent, the old kings left a huge ponlygyph telling the exact story. Right in the old castle of the Capitol. On the island. The old kingdom lies on Raftel. Category:Blog posts